Little Brothers
by laneykin
Summary: This is my fanfic about The Weasleys when they were young. Its mainly Bill and Charlie trying to deal with their younger brothers and sister. please review.
1. A Typical Morning

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of this except for the plot. The Weasleys and all other characters belong to J.K Rowling.

_**Note: **_This is my first fanfic so please please review. I would really appreciate it!

"MUUUUUUUUM" Ginny Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bill would you go and see what your sister wants please," Mrs. Weasley said as she was trying to get breakfast ready for everyone.

"Ok," Bill said cheerfully as he got up from where he was sitting at the table and went upstairs to where he could hear Ginny whining.

"Give them back," Ginny cried as she tried to grab a bag of sweets off George. She turned around to see who had come in.

"Bill, he stole my sweets," she whined pointing at George who was standing on top of the desk in his and Fred's bedroom holding a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"You know Fred you shouldn't be eating sweets before breakfast," Bill said pointedly.

"I'm not," came a voice from behind them.

Bill turned around to see Fred standing in the doorway reading a pink book.

"Hey that's my diary!" Ginny screeched and ran over to grab it off Fred who held it high above his head.

"Gin you can't even write yet. It's just a bunch of scribbles!" Fred said flipping through the pages of her diary.

"Guys give her back her stuff."

"Why should we?" asked George jumping down off the desk.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Charlie about what you were doing in his room yesterday."

Fred and George looked at each other.

"Here Ginny," they both said and handed Ginny back her sweets and her diary.

"Now say sorry," Bill said smiling.

"What!" exclaimed Fred

"Don't you think that's pushing it?" agreed George

"CHARLIE,"

"Ok ok, sorry Ginny" George said

"You too Fred"

"Sorry Ginny" mumbled Fred glaring at Bill.

"Don't let it happen again" Ginny said, she then stuck her tongue out at Fred and George and went across the hall to her bedroom.

"Spoilsport" George said to Bill

"Hey I'm just doing my job"

"It's your job to be a spoilsport?"

"No its my job to make sure that Ginny makes it to her 17th birthday without one of you guys murdering her!"

"What about when you move out?"

"Then it's Charlie's job"

"What about when…"

"Then it's Percy's job and when he moves out hopefully you two will be mature enough to leave Ginny alone…although I highly doubt that" Bill added looking at Fred who was dropping dung bombs out the window on the gnomes in the garden.

Bill went over to Ginny's room. Ginny was lying on her bed writing in her diary.

"Hey Gin don't I get a thanks for getting your stuff back for you?"

"Oh yeah thanks Bill" she said running over and giving him a hug.

"Anytime sis"

"BILL" Charlie called from his room

"Yeah?"

"C'mere"

Bill went down the hall to where Charlie and Percy's bedroom was. Charlie who isn't a morning person was still in bed half asleep.

"What?" Bill asked

"You called me"

"Oh yeah"

"Well what do you want?"

"Oh nothing I was just trying to scare Fred and George"

Charlie laughed and closed his eyes to go back asleep.

"Hey no going back to sleep, you have to get up for breakfast. Charlie? CHARLIE?"

"Leave me alone. I'm too tired for breakfast"

"I don't care, now get up"

Bill grabbed the pillow off Percy's perfectly made bed and hit Charlie across the head with it.

"Up now!"

Charlie groaned and buried his head under the blankets. Bill grabbed the end of Charlie's blankets and pulled them off his bed. Charlie looked at Bill as if he was about to kill him and Bill ran out of the room, Charlie running after him. Although Bill was older, Charlie was a bigger build than Bill and could easily take him on in a wrestling match.

"Hey, hey" Mr. Weasley said putting out his hands to stop Bill and Charlie.

"You can't be running all over the house this early in the morning. You're the eldest and your mother needs you to help her not kill each other!"

"He started it" muttered Charlie

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"I don't care who started it, it ends now. Understood?"

"Yes" mumbled both boys.

"Good. Now bring your brothers and sister downstairs for breakfast."

Mr. Weasley walked downstairs tying his tie as he went.

"You started it" Charlie said as he and Bill went into their sisters room.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"What are you fighting about?" Ginny asked.

"It doesn't matter" Bill told his little sister.

"Dad says you have to come down for breakfast Gin"

"Ok come on sunshine" Ginny said grabbing her toy owl and going down for breakfast.

"Hmm that was easy" said Charlie

"Yeah so I'll go get Ron and you get the twins" Bill smirked, heading up to Ron's attic bedroom.

"No fair, why do you get the easy one? You get the twins, your older"

"Too late I'm already half way up to Ron's room"

Bill went into Ron's room but was shocked to find not Ron sitting on his bed but Fred.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked.

"I wasn't aware that it was a crime to be in my own brothers room"

"Well where's Ron?"

Fred shrugged.

"Dunno"

"Come on Fred I know you know where he is"

Fred didn't answer but walked over to the window and looked outside.

"Hey they weren't in their…" Charlie began to say as he walked into Ron's room and stood beside Bill. Fred turned around.

"What did you do with Ron?" Charlie asked

"Why do you always assume the worst of me?"

"We have lived with you for 8 years now, we know what your like"

"8 and a half actually"

Charlie advanced on Fred.

"If you don't tell me Fred I'm going to hex you"

"You told him we put Ron in the wardrobe?" George said walking in his arms full of other peoples clothes.

"No" Fred said glaring at his twin.

"Oh" George looked at Bill and Charlie. Bill went over to Ron's wardrobe and opened the door and sure enough there was Ron half hidden under a pile of clothes, his arms and legs bound and his mouth covered with sticky tape. Bill lifted Ron onto his bed and Charlie began to untie his hands and legs.

"Ok Ron this is going to hurt" Bill said as he began to remove the tape off of Ron's mouth.

Fred and George thought now would be a good time to escape and made their way to the door.

"Don't even think about it" Bill warned

Fred and George looked at each other thought about it and ran.

"I got them" Charlie said running after them. He chased the twins downstairs and into the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a really pretty girl with long purple hair sitting at the table with Ginny and Percy.

"Hello" she said friendly to Charlie.

Charlie who was only wearing his boxers and a t-shirt turned scarlet and ran back upstairs.

"Brothers" Ginny muttered.

The girl who's name was Nymphadora Tonks laughed, at the 4 year olds comment.


	2. Revealing secrets

_**Disclaimer**___I don't own any of this except for the plot. The Weasleys and all other characters belong to J.K Rowling.

_**Note**___Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This chapter is not as long as the last but I have another chapter write and I'm in the middle of typing it up now! Enjoy!!

Charlie returned to the kitchen fully dressed and sat at the table between Ron and Bill.

"Where's Tonks gone?" he asked

"She had to go home" Mrs. Weasley said placing two slices of toast in front of Charlie.

"Oh, why was she here?"

"She needed to borrow some school books off of me" Bill said

"Is she your girlfriend?" Fred asked Bill

"Do you kiss her?" George added and he and Fred laughed together.

"No. She's a year older than me" Bill sneered

"She should be your girlfriend, she's really fun" Ginny said smiling

"Yeah but…" Bill began

"He already has a girlfriend" Charlie finished

"Shut up" Bill hissed and kicked Charlie under the table.

Mrs. Weasley who had been busy peeling apples for the tart she was going to make turned around and looked at Charlie.

"What was that Charlie?"

"Nothing he's…" Bill said but Mrs. Weasley put up her hand to silence him.

"Oh you mean about Bill's girlfriend, yeah they have been going out for about two or three months now" Charlie grinned evilly.

"That's what you get for waking me up early" he added in an undertone to Bill.

Bill glared at him.

"Oh yeah well Charlie is the one that broke the kitchen window last week and blamed it on Ron and Ginny"

"Hey" Ron and Ginny said in disgust looking at Charlie.

"You said you wouldn't tell anybody about that" Charlie said angrily

Bill shrugged. "Slipped out"

"Well every time Bill babysits he brings Ashley over and leaves me and Percy to mind the little kids while he and Ashley spend the night in his room."

"Hey" Bill said

"Slipped out"

"Charlie never goes to his Divination classes"

"Bill uses his prefect privileges to confiscate things off first years so he can have them"

"Charlie helped Hagrid smuggle in an illegal dragon egg and when it hatches he's going to keep it chained up in the forest"

"Bill has a tattoo"

"Charlie…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Mrs. Weasley shouted, her face resembled a tomato and her fists were shaking with rage. That was a lot of information to find out about her two sons in five minutes! Bill and Charlie looked at each other nervously.

"Percy can you take Fred, George, Ron and Ginny outside please"

"Ok" Percy said getting up and gesturing to the others to follow him. Once they were outside Percy crept down under the open kitchen window trying his best to hear the argument inside.

"Percy" Ron tugged on his t-shirt.

"What?"

"Can we play a game?"

"Yeah go play with Fred and George"

"No we want to play with you"

"Ok we'll play hide and seek. All of you can go hide and I'll count"

"Ok"

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all ran off to separate parts of the garden.

"Suckers" Percy muttered and listened closely to what was going on inside.

"And how did you get this tattoo? Don't you need parental consent?" Mrs. Weasley was asking Bill

"The guy said I only needed to have a family member with me" Bill replied

"So who was this family member then?"

"Charlie"

"Charlie? Oh so that makes it ok. Why bother tell your parents when your little brother can go with you"

"You wouldn't have let me"

"Damn right we wouldn't. Show me it"

Percy peered in through the window but Mrs. Weasley was blocking his view of Bill's tattoo.

"What does that mean?"

"It's my name in hieroglyphics"

"Why did you feel that you needed to tattoo your name on your shoulder?"

"Just in case he forgot it" Charlie sneered

"No because it looks cool" Bill snapped

"COOL? You think its cool to be scarred for life?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. She continued to scold both boys in turn for at least forty minutes. She then grounded them for three weeks each and sent them to their rooms.

Bill and Charlie were both quiet at dinner and then when the others had gone to bed their parents came to talk to them.

"Boys we need to ask you for a big favour" Mr. Weasley said

"One of your fathers good friends passed away and we have to go to the funeral tomorrow, and it will last all day" Mrs. Weasley added

"So were going to need you to babysit"

"All day?" Bill asked

"You have got to be kidding" Charlie said

"We know it's a lot to ask for and it would be your first time looking after everyone for an entire day but we were hoping you would do this for us"

"Fine" both boys groaned

"Thank you boys and Bill your not allowed bring Ashley over, understood?"

"Yeah"

"The funeral begins at nine so we will have to leave here around seven thirty"

"Why so early?"

"We will have to visit the family's house before and then after the funeral there is the burial and then we will spend time with the family so we won't be home until about nine thirty and everyone except Percy should be in bed by that time"

"Ok so we have to like feed them then?" Charlie asked

"Yes, feed them, dress them, bathe them and make sure they don't kill each other"

"And if you do a good job we might even half your punishment"

"Really? Your not just saying that so we'll do well are you?" Bill asked

"No we really mean it"

"Alright" Charlie said


	3. Babysitting Part 1

-1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this except for the plot. The Weasleys and all other characters belong to J.K Rowling._

_**Note: **_Thanks again to everyone that reviewed.

**Babysitting Part 1**

"Bill honey its time to wake up"

Bill opened his eyes and saw the blurred shape of his mother standing in the doorway.

"Wha' time isit?" Bill asked

"Seven" his mother said and with a flick of her wand the curtains flew open and Bill's room was flooded with light.

"Come on Bill get up. The others will be up soon and your father and I have to go"

Bill closed his eyes and began to go back asleep.

"If you don't get up now I'll send Fred and George in to wake you"

"I'm up" Bill said sitting upright in his bed!

Mrs. Weasley smiled and went downstairs. As soon as she was gone Bill lay back down and watched his clock ticking. At 7:20 he went downstairs. His mother and father were wearing their good robes and his mother had make-up on, which was a rare occurance for her.

"Oh good Bill I have a list of instructions wrote out for you" she said handing Bill a piece of parchment with a very long list of instructions and rules on it. Bill yawned.

"Why didn't you wake Charlie?"

"Well I tried but you know what he's like so you will have to get him up yourself"

"Come on dear, we better go" Mr. Weasley said.

"Ok Bill I made dinner already its over there on the counter all you have to do is heat it up and I'm sure you can get breakfast for everyone yourself.."

"Yeah yeah just go Mum we'll be fine"

"…Ron and Ginny are to be in bed at eight…"

"I know"

"…and the twins at nine, if they give you any trouble…"

"I'll be the crap out of them"

"…don't you dare"

"Relax Mum I was joking. I can handle the twins don't worry"

Mrs.Weasley nodded but had a very anxious expression on her face. After all nobody could really handle the twins!

"Ready darling?" Mr. Weasley asked walking over to the fireplace.

"Yeah. Bye Bill see you later" she said and took a handful of floo powder from the jar on top of the fireplace stood in the fire and said "Raymond Scofield's house" and disappeared in a flash of green light.

"Bye son, good luck" Mr. Weasley said and did the same.

Bill went back upstairs hoping he could get some more sleep before everyone else woke up but when he got into his room Fred was there looking in his desk drawers.

"What are you doing in my room Fred?" Bill demanded.

Fred jumped and slammed the desk drawer shut.

"I'm not Fred I'm George but if you want Fred I'll go get him" he said and made his way to the door. Bill grabbed him by the arm.

"I know you Fred and if I catch you going through my stuff again I'll turn you into a garden gnome and chuck you over the fence, got it?"

"Yep" Fred said with a smirk

"Good now get out"

Fred walked out and Bill shut the door behind him. He went over to the drawer of his desk that Fred had been looking in and opened it. It was where he kept his parchment and quills. He moved around some of the parchment and saw a little black muggle tape recorder that belonged to their father, he said it was used to record peoples conversations. Bill picked it up and went over to Fred and George's room. Fred was lying on his unmade bed and George was sitting on the ground looking through a bunch of parchment.

"What do _you _want?" Fred asked looking at Bill

"You forgot your recorder thing" Bill said holding up the tape recorder to show Fred

"I told you he'd find it" George said

"Yeah and if I find you putting anything else in my room or taking anything out of it your dead" Bill threw the tape recorder at Fred and left to go and wake up Charlie and Percy, he would need some help now that Fred and George were up, it was only a matter of minutes before Ron and Ginny woke up or were woken up.

On his way to Charlie and Percy's room Bill passed Percy coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Perce is Charlie up?"

"What do you think?"

Bill laughed.

"Well can you get Ron and Ginny up and I'll get Charlie"

"Good luck, I tried to wake him and he threw a shoe at me!"

Percy went up to Ron's room and Bill went in to get Charlie.

Charlie was lying in bed fast asleep. Bill picked up the pillow off Percy's bed and gave him a whack across the head with it.

"Come on sleeping beauty time to get up"

Charlie groaned and Bill hit him with the pillow again.

"I'm going to keep hitting you till you get up"

Charlie just buried his head under the blankets.

"Fine you asked for it"

Bill went out of the room and Charlie looked up from under his blankets.

He laughed, it wasn't like Bill to give up that easy. He closed his eyes to go back asleep and just as he did he heard two people running down the hall and the next thing he knew Fred and George ran in and jumped on him.

"WAKE UP" they screamed jumping up and down on Charlie's bed

Bill stood in the doorway grinning.

"Get them off me" Charlie groaned 

"Are you going to get up?"

"Yeah well it's not like I have much of a choice"

"Exactly. Ok guys that's enough"

Fred and George jumped down off Charlie's bed.

"Can we wake Ron now?" Fred asked

"Or Ginny?" George added

"Yeah whatever" Bill said

Fred and George ran out of the room to go and wake Ron and Ginny.

"I'm going to get dressed you should probably do the same" Bill said to Charlie

"Or what you'll get Ginny to come in and dress me!"

Bill laughed and went into his room got dressed and then went downstairs.

Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table and Percy was giving them their breakfasts.

"Thanks Perce" Bill said

"Yeah no problem you can get Fred and George their breakfasts!"

"Where are they?"

"I thought they were with you"

"No last time I saw them they were going to wake Ron and Ginny"

"We were already awake" Ron said through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"So Fred and George went to wake the chickens" Ginny said

Bill looked out the kitchen window and sure enough there was Fred and George outside chasing chickens around the yard. Charlie came downstairs and looked out the window too.

"What are those loopers doing?" he asked

"Waking the chickens" Bill laughed

"Why?"

"It's Fred and George. Do they need a reason?"

"Yeah good point"

Bill grabbed a bowl from the press and poured some cereal for himself and sat down beside Ron.

"So what do you want to do for the day?" he asked

"Lets play dolls" Ginny said

"Eww no way" Ron said wrinkling his nose.

"Lets go swimming" George said as he and Fred came inside and sat down at the table.

"In what, a puddle?" Charlie said sarcastically.

"In the lake dumbass" Fred said.

"Hey no cursing, that's on Mum's very long list of rules for today" Bill said.

"Yeah and another one is stay away form the lake" Percy said.

"So. She's not here how is she going to know"

"You're not going swimming" Charlie said.

"Aww you're no fun" George said.

"Aww I don't care. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Cereal" Fred and George said at the same time.

"JINX" they yelled pointing at each other.

"Well this makes our day easier" Charlie laughed.

_**A/N: **Please review, the more reviews the faster ill put up the next chapter. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Babysitting Part 2

_Disclaimer: _Still don't own it.

_A\N: _Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I think this chapter was worth the wait! I like it anyway, if you do too, please review.

Babysitting Part 2

After breakfast Bill, Charlie and Percy cleaned up while Ron, Ginny, Fred and George went in to the sitting room to play. Fred and George had both sat on Percy until he said both their names to un-jinx them.

"You know we would be done a lot faster if we could just use magic," Charlie complained as he was washing up everybody's breakfast bowls.

"Yes but you can't, or you'll be expelled," Percy pointed out.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud Perce."

"Perfect prefect Percy" said Fred coming into the kitchen followed by George.

"Hey I'm not the prefect, Bill is. I haven't even gone to Hogwarts yet," Percy objected.

"Yeah but you will be one once you go and perfect prefect Bill doesn't sound as good" said George.

"And if you ever call me that again you two won't make it to Hogwarts," Bill said threateningly. Although Mrs.Weasley was delighted the day Bill had been made a prefect, Bill wasn't so pleased.

"Aww Bill don't be like that, it's a privilege to be a prefect. You should be proud," Charlie teased.

"Well I suppose, I do get to give out detentions. So you better be extra nice to me bro."

"You have to have a reason to give out a detention."

"I'm sure I will have more than enough reasons to give you detention."

"There, all clean," Percy said putting away the last bowl.

"Great, now we can go have some fun," Charlie said.

"Yeah, anyone up for a game of chess?"

"I said _fun_ Perce. Let's play quidditch."

"No let's go swimming," Fred and George said.

"Let's play dolls," Ginny piped in.

"I wanna play tag," Ron added.

Everyone argued about what they wanted to do and then there was a knock on the front door.

"Finally," Bill muttered going to get the door.

Bill took longer than was necessary to get the door and when he came back into the kitchen he was holding hands with his girlfriend Ashley. Everyone in the kitchen went quiet, Charlie was the only one that had met Ashley before.

"Everyone this is Ashley, Ashley this is Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and you already know Charlie," Bill said pointing to everyone as he said their names.

"Hello everyone," Ashley said kindly looking around.

Fred was about to say something when Bill pointed at him.

"No."

"I was just going to say hello," Fred replied innocently.

"Aww he's so cute," Ashley whispered to Bill.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"Don't fall for it!"

Charlie was glaring at Bill.

"Bill, can I talk to you?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Go ahead."

"In private."

"Will you be ok here?" Bill asked Ashley.

"Sure."

Charlie led Bill into the sitting room and closed the door.

"What is she doing here?" he snarled.

"_She_ has a name."

"Mom told you, you weren't allowed have her over today."

"Yeah well Mom isn't here Charlie and I'm in charge."

"Fine if you're in charge then you can take care of everyone by yourself."

"Come on Charlie, you know I can't do everything by myself."

"Yeah well you should have thought about that sooner."

Charlie walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To play quidditch," he said and walked into the kitchen. Bill followed him.

"Hey Perce, I'm going to play quidditch. Coming?"

"But what about…" Percy began looking at Bill.

"Come on, we'll talk outside."

"Ok," Percy said and followed Charlie out the back door.

Ashley was the only person in the kitchen now. Bill assumed the others must have got bored and gone off doing something else.

"Is everything ok?" Ashley asked looking at Bill.

Bill sighed.

"Yeah Charlie's just being a brat. He won't help me look after everyone so we won't get any time alone."

"Well we're alone right now," Ashley said seductively.

"Good point."

Bill wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips gently against hers.

They were so pre-occupied that neither of them noticed Fred and George enter the room, until…

"Bill and Ashley…" Fred began.

"Sitting in a tree…" George continued.

"Doing something they shouldn't be…"

"Starts with s…"

"Ends with x…"

"Oh my God it must be…"

"Fred, George get lost," Bill shouted.

Fred and George ran out of the room laughing.

"I'm going to kill them," Bill muttered.

Ashley giggled.

"Aww they're just having fun."

"Yeah but their fun is interrupting our fun."

Bill leaned down and kissed Ashley but it wasn't long before they were interrupted again, this time by Ginny.

"Bill," came the voice of his little sister behind him.

Bill groaned and looked around.

"What is it Ginny?" he asked impatiently.

Ginny took a deep breath.

"Ron won't play with me cause I'm a girl and he wants to play with Fred and George and they said that girls are stupid and there is no girls aloud in their club house."

Normally Bill was very patient with Ginny but today he had better things to be doing.

"Can't you just play without Ron?"

"No cause I need someone to play dolls with me," whined Ginny.

"I'll play with you Ginny," Ashley said.

"Really? Thanks. Come on we can bring my dolls down here to play with."

Ginny grabbed Ashley's hand and pulled her upstairs. Bill stared after them dumbfounded.

"Looks like your going to have to play by yourself now, bro," Charlie laughed. Bill looked around and Charlie was leaning against the door frame drinking a glass of water. His hair was messy and he had beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Ha ha," Bill said sarcastically.

"It's fairly bad when your girlfriend would rather play with your little sister than make out with you. You must really suck at kissing."

"What would you know about it, you don't even have a girlfriend."

"That's not from lack of offers, it's from lack of interest. I don't want a girlfriend."

"Oh that's right, you would much prefer a boyfriend." Bill laughed.

Charlie glared at Bill and threw the remainder of his glass of water at him. Bill just laughed.

"Touchy. You know you really shouldn't hide your true feelings Char, if you want to be gay that's ok."

"I'm not gay retard."

"Mom said your not allowed to curse," Ginny said re-entering the room her arms full of dolls. Ashley followed her carrying a bag of doll's clothes.

"What happened you?" she asked Bill looking at his wet shirt.

"Oh nothing, Charlie just spilled his drink. He's not ready for big boy cups yet. Isn't that right Charlie?" Bill mocked.

Charlie glared at him and went to put his glass in the sink. On his way over he shouldered Bill.

"Come on Char, I was only joking."

Charlie ignored him and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Bill you shouldn't be so mean," Ashley scolded.

"He'll get over it."

Bill took his shirt off, used it to dry his hair and then threw it in the wash basket. Ashley stared at his bare chest.

"Ginny will you do me a favour?" he asked nicely looking at Ginny who was setting up her dolls on the kitchen table.

"What?" she asked not looking up.

"Will you run up to my room and get me a clean shirt, please."

"I'm not your slave you know," she replied. A phrase she had learned from her mother.

"Please, Ginny."

"Fine."

Ginny jumped down off her chair and ran upstairs. Bill went over and sat beside Ashley.

"Now where were we," he said leaning in and kissing her.

_A\N: _Hope you liked it and it was worth the wait. Please review. Remember the more review I get, the faster I update.


	5. Password?

-1_ Disclaimer: Yep still don__'__t own it. _

_A\N: Ok I know I suck! It has been too long since I updated. _

_Edit: I actually made a mistake in this chapter, and I would like to thank __Geek Squared 1307__ for pointing that out to me, so I could fix it. _

Password?

After a few minutes Ginny came back downstairs empty handed.

"Ginny, where's my shirt?" Bill asked.

Ginny crossed her arms and pouted.

"Fred and George wouldn't let me upstairs," she said.

"Why not?"

"I didn't have the right password. Ashley, can we play now?"

"Yeah sure Ginny," Ashley smiled.

Ginny went over to the table and pushed Bill out of the way.

"You're not allowed play Bill, you're a boy," she said.

Ashley laughed, "Yeah go on Bill. No boys allowed."

"Alright I'm going," Bill said smiling.

Bill went upstairs to get a clean shirt, but met Fred and George half way up the stairs.

"Stop," Fred said, putting his hand out.

"Please state your name," George said, in an official voice.

"You know my name," Bill said.

"Please state your name," Fred repeated in the same voice George had used.

"Bill Weasley."

"Ok Bill, if that is your real name," George said.

"What age are you?" Fred continued.

"Just get out of the way," Bill said losing his patience.

"Sure…"

"If you can tell us the password."

"Move or I'll push you both down the stairs," Bill warned.

"No you won't," George stated simply.

"And that's not the password," Fred added.

"I don't know the bloody password."

"Well you can't go upstairs then."

Fred and George both crossed their arms over their chests.

Bill rolled his eyes.

"We'll give you a hint…" Fred said.

"…it begins with, uh," George said looking around.

"D," Fred filled in.

"Yeah it begins with, D" George agreed.

"You're just making that up," Bill said angrily.

"Are not," Fred and George protested.

Someone laughed and Bill turned around, Charlie was coming up the stairs.

"What's the password?" Fred asked.

"Dungbombs," Charlie answered.

"You can pass," George said and he and Fred stepped to the side.

Bill stared stupidly as Charlie walked past Fred and George and continued his way upstairs.

"How did you know that?" Bill called after Charlie.

"They told me," Charlie said not looking back.

Fred and George smiled as they stood in front of Bill again blocking his way.

"Password?" George asked.

"Dungbombs," Bill said victoriously.

"No," Fred said.

"No? What do you mean no? Charlie just said that and you let him pass."

"Yeah because that was the password…"

"…_was _being the main word there."

"There's a new one now…"

"It begins with…"

"Oh I don't care anymore, get out of the way or I'll hit you so hard you won't remember your own names," Bill said clenching his fists.

"Ok you win," George said.

"You may pass," Fred added.

The two of them stepped to the side and bowed for Bill to pass.

"Idiots," Bill muttered to himself.

When Bill finally got to his bedroom, he grabbed the first clean shirt he could find and threw it on over his head.

When he came back downstairs Ginny and Ashley had moved to play dolls in the living room and Percy was sitting at the table with Ron trying to teach him how to play chess.

"Bill, I'm hungry," Ron complained when he saw Bill.

"Well why don't you get a snack then," Bill said.

"Mum says I'm not allowed get a snack cause I'll make a mess, I want dinner."

"Me too," Fred said entering the kitchen behind Bill.

"Me three," George added from beside Fred.

"Alright, well Mum left dinner for us, so go wash your hands and I'll get it ready," Bill said.

Fred, George and Ron all ran to the bathroom pushing each other to get there first.

_A/N: Thanks for reading…review, please! _


End file.
